


The Gang

by Idrk6677



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, F/F, Fluff, Group Chat Fic, Highschool AU ish, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrk6677/pseuds/Idrk6677
Summary: A group chat fic with Julie and the Phantoms and Newsies. Its a whole mess but it is an amazing mess.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Willie, David Jacobs/ Racetrack Higgins/ Reggie, Elmer/Alex, Julie Molina/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Kid Blink/Mush Meyers, Luke Patterson/Jack Kelly/Spot Conlon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> okay first of all, I hope you like this  
> Second, heres the key to the characters:  
> Julie: Lifer  
> Luke: ARMS!  
> Reggie: Baby  
> Alex: Drummer BOI  
> Willie: Skater BOI  
> Jack: Jackie  
> Davey: Mom  
> Race: Racer  
> Elmer: Glue  
> Albert: Al  
> Spot: Polk-a-dot  
> Kath: GIRL!  
> Mush: Potatoes  
> Blink: Kid  
> Jojo: Soso

(Racer added 14 people to ‘The Gang’)

Racer: Sup

Polk-a-dot: Tony I swear to god, I am going to kill you.

Potatoes: Why am I potatoes?

Racer: Bc to make mashed potatoes you have to Mush them

Jackie: HA, that’s amazing. 

Al: I see Davey is teaching Jack how to use punctuation

Mom: I see that I still need to teach you how to use it.

Lifer: I get everyone else’s nicknames  
Lifer: But why am I ‘Lifer’?

GIRL!: Oh that's because you bring all of us to life. <3

Lifer: Awwwww baaaaabe ilyyyyy.

Kid: Okay, that's enough happiness for today. 

Al: You guys will never guess what Willie just did!

Mom: Something dangerous, I’m guessing.

Drummer BOI: yeah, it scared the crap out of Elmer

Skater BOI: I JUST SKATED OFF THE ROOF AND LANDED!

Mom: Oh dear, Alex please bring Elmer over to my apartment.  
Mom: I have tea on the stove for him. 

Jackie: Video or it didn’t happen! 

Baby: Oh I got a video  
Baby: video attachment 

Racer: Solid landing! 9/10 but could have acted like you had at least some trouble with it. 

Al: AYYYEEEEEE that's my boyfriend! 

Lifer: I’m sorry did you say b o y f r i e n d   
Lifer: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!??

Skater BOI: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmmm AL you got this  
Skater BOI: Julie scares me

Al: Yeah so we are dating, have been for a month.   
Al: Haven’t told anyone so yeah!

Mom: Congratulations! 

Racer: Oh ofc, Davey can spell congrat-ksjfkasjlksjlfj

Glue: Dave, we will be at yours in five min. 

ARMS!: So is my name everybodies way of telling Spot that my arms are better?

Polk-a-dot: If it is, i’ll double kill Race

Lifer: Please just don't kill anyone in the studio :)

GIRL!: yeah, kill him somewhere else please.

ARMS!: Spot is chasing me around the house with a knife! And all Jack is doing is laughing.  
ARMS!: send help

SoSo: Blink is on the way, don't worry Luke. 

Potatoes: I’m with Blink! So I’m coming too.

Racer: that's what she said…   
Racer: or well that's what he said.


	2. the Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the gang fights over whos arms are better, Luke's or Spot's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back lol  
> heres the key to the characters again  
> Julie: Lifer  
> Luke: ARMS!  
> Reggie: Baby  
> Alex: Drummer BOI  
> Willie: Skater BOI  
> Jack: Jackie  
> Davey: Mom  
> Race: Racer  
> Elmer: Glue  
> Albert: Al  
> Spot: Polk-a-dot  
> Kath: GIRL!  
> Mush: Potatoes  
> Blink: Kid  
> Jojo: Soso

Friday November 20th, 4:30 pm

Racer: So let's settle this argument once and for all  
Racer: Who has the better arms? Spot or Luke?

Glue: oh no, why Race?

Racer: Bc I live for chaos

ARMS!: Me, of course!!

Polk-a-dot: ME!

Lifer: Oh no.

Kid: And that's mine and Mush’s cue to log off for the night.

Potatoes: Night night guys!!

Al: goodnight Mushie!

Racer: enough of all the distractions, I personally think that my man Spot has the better arms.

ARMS!: That's only because he is your ex!

Polk-a-dot: I knew dating Tony was the best thing I did.

Baby: Yeah, but he is ours now :).

Mom: You can have him back Spot, if you want him…

Polk-a-dot: Nah, I’m good. You can keep him. 

Racer: guuuuuys, pay attention to what I am asking.  
Racer: Who...Has...The...Better...Arms?

GIRL!: Luke does

Lifer: Spot…

Jackie: Do I have to choose? I love both of their arms.

Skater BOI: I think I may have to go with Spot’s arms…  
Skater BOI: sorry Luke 

SoSo: Both arms are good, I can not choose, sorry y'all :)

Al: _Yall_

Racer: _Yall_

Jackie: _YALL_

SoSo: Yall rude…

Lifer: yeah can we stop bullying JoJo?

SoSo: Please? (puppy eyes)


	3. Before the concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang are preparing for the concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it!  
> Ill post the concert next chapter  
> Julie: Lifer  
> Luke: ARMS!  
> Reggie: Baby  
> Alex: Drummer BOI  
> Willie: Skater BOI  
> Jack: Jackie  
> Davey: Mom  
> Race: Racer  
> Elmer: Glue  
> Albert: Al  
> Spot: Polk-a-dot  
> Kath: GIRL!  
> Mush: Potatoes  
> Blink: Kid  
> Jojo: Soso

Saturday November 21st, 2 pm

Lifer: Who’s ready for the concert tonight?

ARMS!: Me!! We’re going to kill it tonight. 

Drummer BOI: yeah we are!

Racer: we are all planning to go!

Potatoes: yeah! I even convinced Blink to come.

Kid: He bribed me…

Mom: And that's all we need to hear about that, Julie we will all be there and I am bringing Les.

Baby: oooo I love Les, he’s the only one that can beat me in Mario Kart.

Jackie: I’m going to bring my sketchbook and draw you guys on stage.

Lifer: oh finally! I have been wanting you to do that forever!

BandMates at 3 pm

Julie: Hey, I was thinking if we could do Edge of Great tonight?

Luke: I was thinking the same thing!!

Alex: I’m down for it.

Reggie: Me too!! It’s my favorite song to play.  
Reggie: what other songs are we going to play?

Luke: Hear me out…

Julie: Oh no

Luke: Julie and I could do Perfect Harmony bc our fans have been wanting to see our   
‘Chemistry”

Alex: I find it so funny that all of us are gay and yet Luke and Julie have amazing chemisty. 

Reggie: Luke has chemistry with literally everyone, when we sing together Race gets jealous.

Luke: okay new idea!

Alex: NO, I know what you are thinking and absolutely not…  
Alex: You will NOT sing Perfect Harmony with Reggie just to make Race jealous. 

Luke: How did you even know that was what I was thinking?

Julie: Luke, we all knew that was what you were thinking.  
Julie: anyway meet you guys at the place @ five

The Gang at 3:30 pm

GIRL!: remember guys, be at the concert before five!

Al: I need a ride…

Skater BOI: I can give three people a ride, who needs one besides Albert?

Racer: I do!

Kid: Mush and I will be walking there, but thanks.

SoSo: I need a ride Willie!

Skater BOI: ok, I will pick you guys up at 4:30. 

Glue: I'm so excited!

Drummer BOI: El, am I still bringing you with me?

Glue: yes please :)

Dummer BOI: okay babe, I’ll be @ yours in ten min.

Glue: I’ll be waiting.  
Racer: Davey is mad at me 

Baby: It is really funny, he is just sitting on the couch not looking at either of us.

Mom: they broke our bed…

Kid: please don't tell us how

Mom: They were seeing who could jump higher…

Racer: :)


	4. Smile for your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of "awwww"s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a lot, hope you like it!

Friday November 27th 3:30 pm

Mom: Okay, so who’s coming to movie night tonight?

Jackie: Luke, Spot, and I are going 

Racer: Davey, you know this but Reggie and I will be there.

Lifer: Kath and I will be there as well, and I believe that Alex and Elmer will also be there.

Skater BOI: Sadly Albert and I will not be there due to the fact that we want alone time <3.

Al: Heck yeah we do!

Potatoes: I am trying to convince Blink to go, but I will be there either way.

Soso: I will be there, I'm bringing the cookies!

Kid: I will be there too…

Racer: aw, someone got convinced by their booooyfriend ;)

Kid: Shut up Race.

GIRL!: Julie and I will be a little late as well, we are stopping by the store to pick up snacks. 

Potatoes: I bet all Willie and Albert will do is skate around the neighborhood. 

Al: don't expose us like that.

Skater BOI: yeah don't expose us like that. 

Mom: have fun, don't get hurt. I don't want a call from the hospital.

Al: no promises mom :)

Jackie: Do a flip!! 

Skater BOI: I will!

Al: And I’ll video it!

Glue: oh no, please be safe, Alex is very scared lol

Drummer BOI: AM NOT!  
Drummer BOI: okay maybe a little…

Mom: okay guys, you have 20 minutes to get to my house or we are starting without you. 

Jackie: On our way! We actually left on time! Be aware the Spot is mad at Luke.

Lifer: oh no, what happened?

Polk-a-dot: Luke doesn’t know how to share.  
Polk-a-dot: I wanted to wear one of his shirts with no sleeves.

Racer: hahahahaha, really? Is that all?

ARMS!: yes… I don't see a problem with me not wanting Sean to wear my shirts.

Lifer: is that the only reason you don't want him to wear your shirt!

ARMS!: no…

Polk-a-dot: What's the other?

ARMS!: your arms are amazing… and if you wear my shirt everyone will be able to see them.

Lifer: AWWWWW

GIRL!: AWWWWW

ARMS!: oh shut up.

Racer: that's adorable.

Mom: It really is. 

Jackie: okay guys, they are kissing now with the biggest smile on both their faces.  
Jackie: (Image of Luke and Spot kissing attachment)

Lifer: we could have gone without the pic, but very cute.

Potatoes: You guys made Blink smile. 

Kid: not smile but like not frown

Glue: Blink smile? Where??

Racer: Pic or it didn’t happen

Potatoes: (image of Blink attached)

GIRL!: AWWWW

Kid: I hate you all.


	5. Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans Races bday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaack. But with a short chapter oops!

Tuesday January 14th 11pm

Potatoes: Okay so Race wanted me to let you guys know that he wants a surprise birthday party…  
Potatoes: For his birthday next week. 

GIRL!: Uh he does know that it can’t be a surprise party if he knows about it right? 

Racer: That does not matter!

Glue: It kinda does…  
Glue: It will just be a regular party

Mom: Can someone please tell me why Race just screamed? 

Lifer: He wanted a surprise party and they told him he couldn’t get one because he knew about it. 

(Mom removed Racer from The Gang)

Mom: But are we still on for his surprise party tomorrow?  
Skater BOI: Albert and I are already setting up at our place! 

GIRL!: Julie and I are just starting to bake the cake.

Potatoes: And Blink and I are at Target to get decorations! 

Mom: Okay, cool! Everyone at Willie’s place before 1:30 PM tomorrow.

(Mom added Racer to The Gang)

Racer: What just happened?  
Racer: I couldn’t access the chat.

Baby: There was something wrong with our wifi real quick! It was down for five minutes. 

Mom: Yeah, sorry but I fixed it. 

Soso: Can someone come pick me up? 

Mom: Why?

Soso: I just don’t wanna be alone.

Potatoes: I’m on my way!

Soso: Thanks Mush!

Baby: Jojo, are you okay?

Soso: yeah…

Racer: What’s going on?

Soso: I watched a horror movie.

Mom: JOJO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU!

Soso: I know! Never watch a horror movie alone. 

Lifer: It’s going to be okay Jojo! 

ARMS!: Spot is laughing at you.

Polk-a-dot: No! I’m laughing at Jack who did the same thing!

Jackie: I DO NOT GET SCARED!

Mom: It’s okay Jack, getting scared is natural 

Racer: Hahahaah Jack got scared

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome, I hope you liked it!


End file.
